My invention, the flexible security loop, relates in general to electrical utility tools and electrical extension cords, and a problem that still exists and can be solved easily with my flexible security loop.
Most electrical utility tools have a short electrical cord with a male plug and an extension cord must be used with them. When the female plug on the extension and the male plug on the utility tool cord are connected, it only takes a slight tug on either cord to accidently separate the connected plugs.
This has happened to most everyone who uses electrical utility tools, such as saws, drill motors, hedge trimmers, electrical grass movers, etc. with an electrical extension cord.
My flexible security loop can solve this problem easily, by simply attaching it to the utility tool electrical cord near the plug, then past the extension cord plug through the said flexible security loop and connect it to the said utility tool plug.
When either or both electrical cords are pulled on the pressure will be against the flexible security loop and the connection between the two plugs will remain together. The said flexible security loop or the electrical cords will break before the plugs will accidently separate.